


not a day too late

by planetundersiege



Series: Janaya Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Janaya Week 2019, Love Confessions, Post Series, Slice of Life, janaya - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Janaya Week 2019: Day 1: ConfessionJanai finally gathers the courage to confess to Amaya.





	not a day too late

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Janaya week you all! Enjoy some good wlw content.

It was with nervous steps that the sunfire elf made her way towards the human general. She was sitting on a bench, and had just been signing orders to her troops, who had all scattered. Janai felt extremely out of place in the castle of Katolis, but by the order of king Ezran, and the dragon queen of Xadia, she along with three elves of each tribes were given a job, to stay in Katolis as ambassadors for a year, and help the local guards in whatever they did, to strengthen diplomacy.

It had been five months so far, and yet, it still felt strange to walk through the lands of the humans, not as an enemy, but as an ally to them. But that hadn’t been the biggest of a change. That had been, her relationship with Amaya, the human right over there. Once they had fought, with the goal of killing the other. Now, they were friends.

But, friends were no longer enough for the elf.

She had fallen in love with her.

It had taken her so long to truly accept it, after all, and elf and a human, especially two with a history as wild as theirs. But she couldn’t deny it any longer, not when her feelings for Amaya grew with each passing day.

So, the always fearless soldier, carefully walked up to the woman, afraid for once, nervous over what she would say, but she had to let it out.

And as Amaya saw her, she smiled, and immediately greeted her.

“Janai, I did not see you there.”

“Hey Amaya”, she began, speaking while signing at the same time. Her signing wasn’t the best, and a lack of a fifth fingers made some words hard to say, so, she always made sure Amaya could read her lips at the same time incase she messed up. “I actually want to talk to you about something, it is very important to me, but I am nervous to tell you.”

Yes, this was so out of character from her original self, she was never nervous, and never told anyone she was either.

As she finished the sentence, she saw how her eyebrow rose, and a smile grew on her face.

“I already know you have feelings for me Janai, there’s no need to be nervous.”

“Wait?”, Janai began, almost forgetting to sign. “How did you?”

“Janai, I may be deaf, but I’m not blind. You aren’t that good at hiding it, but no need too. I think I may have feelings for you too.”


End file.
